Talk:Smallville/@comment-68.230.169.17-20180314010424
Executive producers: Alfred Gough; Miles Millar; Mike Tollin; Brian Robbins; David Nutter; Joe Davola; Alex Taub; Ken Horton; Greg Beeman Producers: Tim Iacofano; Robert Petrovicz; Bob Hargrove; Doris Egan; Michael Green; Greg Walker Principal cast: Tom Welling; Kristin Kreuk; Allison Mack; Michael Rosenbaum; Erica Durance; John Glover; Annette O'Toole; John Schneider; Eric Johnson; Sam Jones III; Erica Durance; Justin Hartley; Cassidy Freeman; Aaron Ashmore; Jensen Ackles; Callum Blue; Sam Witwer; Laura Vandervoort Categories: Programs Live-action programs Superhero fantasy Teen drama Drama TV-PG Smallville/Pages Superman Tollin/Robbins Productions Warner Bros. Television Miller Gough Ink WB Network CW Network 2000s/Programs 2010s/Programs 2001/Premieres 2011/Cancellations Laura Vandervoort Christina Milian Elena Satine Allison Mack Subcategories This category has the following 12 subcategories, out of 12 total. ◾× Smallville/Main cast‎ (10 P) A ◾+ Anne Cofell Saunders‎ (3 C, 14 P, 1 F) C ◾+ Courtney Kramer‎ (1 C, 2 P) D ◾+ David Nutter‎ (5 C, 17 P, 1 F) E ◾+ Elysia Rotaru‎ (3 C, 15 P, 19 F) ◾+ Eric Breker‎ (1 C, 3 P) G ◾× Gerard Plunkett‎ (2 F) J ◾+ Justin Hartley‎ (2 C, 23 P, 13 F) M ◾+ Mike Rohl‎ (2 C, 11 P) ◾+ Mina E. Mina‎ (1 C, 1 P) T ◾+ Terence Stamp‎ (2 C, 2 P) ◾+ Terrence O'Hara‎ (1 C, 5 P) Pages in category "Smallville/Crew members" The following 129 pages are in this category, out of 129 total. A ◾Aaron Craven ◾Adrian Holmes ◾Adrianne Palicki ◾Alaina Huffman ◾Alessandro Juliani ◾Alfred Gough ◾Allison Mack ◾Allison Scagliotti ◾Amber Rothwell ◾Andrew Jackson (II) ◾Anne Marie DeLuise ◾Annette O'Toole ◾Ari Cohen ◾Artine Brown ◾Azura Skye B ◾Benjamin Ayres ◾Beverley Breuer ◾Bradford May ◾Brandy Ledford ◾Brent Stait ◾Brian Robbins ◾Britt Irvin C ◾Cameron Litvack ◾Cassidy Freeman ◾Catherine Lough Haggquist ◾Charles Beeson ◾Chris Gauthier ◾Chris Long ◾Christopher Heyerdahl ◾Cobie Smulders ◾Craig Zisk D ◾Dan Lauria ◾Dario Delacio ◾Darren Swimmer ◾David Barrett ◾David Carson ◾David Gallagher ◾Debby Germino ◾Dena Ashbaugh ◾Dominic Zamprogna ◾Doris Egan E ◾Elizabeth Thai ◾Emmanuelle Vaugier E cont. ◾Emy Aneke ◾Eric Christian Olsen ◾Erica Cerra ◾Erica Durance ◾Ernest Jackson ◾Evangeline Lilly F ◾Françoise Yip G ◾G. Michael Gray ◾Gavin Buhr ◾Geoff Johns ◾Gina Holden ◾Gordon Verheul ◾Greg Beeman I ◾Ian Robison ◾Ian Somerhalder J ◾James A. Contner ◾James L. Conway ◾James Marshall ◾James Marsters ◾Jane Seymour ◾Jensen Ackles ◾Jeph Loeb ◾Jerry Wasserman ◾Joe Davola ◾Joe Morton ◾John Glover ◾John Schneider ◾JR Bourne K ◾Kavan Smith ◾Ken Horton ◾Kendall Cross ◾Kristin Kreuk ◾Kwesi Ameyaw L ◾Lexa Doig ◾Lizzy Caplan ◾Louise Grant ◾Luke Schelhaas M ◾Mairzee Almas ◾Marci T. House ◾Mark D. Warshaw ◾Mark Verheiden ◾Matthew Harrison ◾Michael Cassidy M cont. ◾Michael Dorn ◾Michael Green ◾Michael Hogan ◾Michael Rosenbaum ◾Michael Tollin ◾Miles Millar N ◾Neil Felder ◾Noah Danby P ◾Paul Wesley R ◾Reece Thompson ◾Reg Tupper ◾Rhys Williams (II) ◾Robert Hargrove ◾Robert Petrovicz ◾Robert Singer ◾Robert Wisden ◾Ron Lea ◾Ron Selmour ◾Rutger Hauer S ◾Sam Jones, III ◾Sam Witwer ◾Samantha Newark ◾Sara Canning ◾Shawn Stewart ◾Stephen Lobo ◾Steven S. DeKnight ◾Sylvain Cameron T ◾Tahmoh Penikett ◾Tamara Feldman ◾Teri Hatcher ◾Thomas J. Wright ◾Tim Scanlan ◾Todd Slavkin ◾Tom Flores ◾Tom O'Brien ◾Tom Welling ◾Tony Todd ◾Turi Meyer ◾Tyler Posey W ◾Wendy Mericle ◾Wesley R. MacInnes ◾William B. Davis Y ◾Yvonne Myers mediamass